cendrillon
by seized blue
Summary: Sepasang sepatu kaca dan bilah tajam perak milik sang dara berpendar di bawah sinar rembulan. [song based au.]


**Cendrillon**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia - Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Didasari oleh lagu Cendrillon Vocaloid.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tapak kuda yang menarik kereta terdengar memecah keheningan malam musim dingin. Sepasang netra gelap milik dara yang tengah berbalut gaun sutra senada langit biru terpejam, sebelum pada akhirnya perlahan terbuka dan menyorot dingin bilah perak yang tengah berada dalam genggaman telapak tangannya—beserta secarik kertas lusuh yang bertuliskan sebaris nama.

* * *

Antusiasme para aristokrat yang wajah tertutup oleh bermacam-macam topeng unik sedari tadi berseliweran belum terlihat padam; berbeda dengan Alfred yang sekarang menatap mereka tatapan jenuh. Pesta yang telah berlangsung selama hampir lima jam ini sangat melelahkan. Terlebih ia yang menjadi tuan rumah harus menyambut setiap tamu undangan dan terpaksa selalu mengulas senyum yang beramah-tamah. Sebab berbagai kolega dan aliansi darinya datang memenuhi undangan, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya agar menjadi sosok tuan rumah yang baik.

Manik dibalik lensa bening menyapu lantai dansa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya sekumpulan para bangsawan yang tengah bersenang-senang di tengah hiruk-pikuknya acara. Rintik hujan salju sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi hamparan permadani hijau, dan serpihan putih berbinar yang menari-nari menghiasi langit kelam.

Pandangan pemuda tersebut seketika terhenti, terpaku pada figur asing yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah setenang air. Dengan gaun panjang yang indah menyapu lantai dan telapak kaki yang ditutupi oleh sepatu kaca berkelip tertimpa cahaya, ia sukses mencuri seluruh atensi dari tiap individu disana, tak terkecuali dengan Alfred sendiri.

Sang dara sepertinya tak terlihat terganggu olehnya, terlihat dari fitur yang sama sekali belum mengekspos kegelisahan maupun secercah ekspresi sedikitpun—raut wajah setenang bentangan laut dalam. Begitu dipenuhi daya tarik; sehingga banyak yang terlena namun kemudian tenggelam dalam pesona miliknya.

Alfred menemukan dirinya menyelami kedua netra safir ketika mereka beradu pandang dengan miliknya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Sungguh menawan, tapi dingin. Mereka tidak dipenuhi oleh berbagai emosi, berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang bersinar berseri-seri; tapi tetap saja begitu menghipnotis.

Tanpa digerakkan komando, dirinya secara otomatis berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok pemeta teka-teki yang berada di lantai dansa. Memangkas jarak di antara mereka seiring waktu berjalan, dengan tanpa meninggalkan pandangan dari paras eloknya. Lantunan musik klasik dan suara kobaran api perapian terserap oleh neuron-neuron, akan tetapi tidak dengan keriuhan dari para undangan yang mengelilingi mereka tengah menatap dalam diam. Namun, Alfred tidak peduli.

Berdiri tegap dihadapan sang gadis, tanpa aba-aba tangannya terulur—menawarkannya sebuah dansa yang ia simpan entah untuk kapan (dan siapa). Alfred berhedem—sambil mengukir senyum khas miliknya—sebelum menyuarakan intensi pada sang dara. "Nona, bolehkah aku memiliki kehormatan untuk berdansa denganmu?"

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Sekelumit kekhawatiran muncul ketika ia yang berada dihadapannya sama sekali belum tergerak untuk melakukan apapun. Detik demi detik terasa berlalu dengan lama dikarenakan keheningan yang menyesakkan ini.

Namun, semuanya lalu sirna ketika tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu dengan perlahan menautkan jemarinya, meskipun tanpa diiringi oleh respon verbal sang dara.

* * *

Musik orkestra masih membuai setiap orang. Tak terkecuali dengan Natalya yang sedari tadi meniti langkah-langkah dalam dansanya. Ia melirik jarum jam raksasa yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 11.15. Empat puluh lima menit sebelum tengah malam tiba.

"Hei."

Natalya kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda di depannya; alis bertaut namun masih enggan untuk menyuarakan sepatah kata pun, menunggu ia untuk berbicara dahulu.

"Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya, bukan? Kalau begitu, namaku Alfred Jones. Senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis secantik dirimu." Ia tersenyum, antusiasme terlihat jelas pada iris cerah kepunyaannya. Sang gadis terdiam sejenak—menimbang-nimbang jawaban, dan masih sambil menari mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Aku—Natalya" Jawaban diluncurkan dengan singkat. Sungguh tipikal.

"Natalya ya." Alfred menggerakkan bibirnya, melantukan kembali nama sang gadis dengan begitu pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Nama yang bagus."

* * *

Waktu berlalu dan malam semakin larut. Belum ada yang memutuskan untuk berhenti, meskipun keheningan masih saja menemani diantara mereka. Alfred sedari tadi memandangi wajah bak porselen milik Natalya, begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik topeng yang menutupi. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus juntaian surai platinum yang membingkai wajah Natalya, membuat sang pemilik berjengit. Sentuhannya begitu lembut, mengirimkan berbagai perasaan asing yang menyerangnya. Namun, entah kenapa Natalya sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Tik, tik, tik.

Suara detikan jarum jam terdengar jelas olehnya, membuatnya kembali mengingat sebuah kalimat yang telah diwanti-wanti sebelum ia berangkat.

" _Temukan pemuda tersebut. Dan hapuskan dia sebelum tengah malam berakhir."_

Natalya tiba-tiba tersentak ketika Alfred menyentil dahinya dengan sebuah cengiran terulas. Apa-apaan pemuda ini?

"Hei, kenapa melamun terus sedari tadi, hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Che. Masih saja galak."

Tawa Alfred pecah, begitu lepas. Hal tersebut entah kenapa membuat kedua sudut bibir Natalya berkedut, menarik senyum tipis menghiasi raut mukanya. Kehangatan mulai menyebar dalam dirinya, dan ia tidak ingin rasa itu menghilang lagi.

"Kau seharusnya lebih banyak tersenyum seperti itu, Natalya. Aku suka melihatnya, kau tahu?"

"Oh, diamlah."

* * *

Teng. Teng Teng.

Pukul dua belas tepat, tengah malam telah tiba.

Kegundahan tanpa disadari melanda batin Natalya. Dingin bilah pisau di balik gaunnya menusuk hingga ke tulang. Ia bimbang—meskipun begitu, tangan masih tetap dengan perlahan meraih pisaunya yang semakin terasa berat dalam genggaman. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Natalya." Panggilan tersebut menghentikannya sejenak. Ia mengamati Alfred dari balik topeng, menunggu sambungan dari kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih—untuk malam ini." Terperangah, Natalya tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat itulah yang akan keluar darinya. Kehangatan itu datang lagi, ketika pandangan Alfred jatuh kepadanya dengan penuh kelembutan; kehangatan yang menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam.

Natalya hanya menyuguhkan keheningan saja. Kedua pandangannya mengeras dan ia tersenyum getir. Semua ini sungguh konyol dan tak masuk akal. Ia harus cepat menghapus pemuda ini. Namun ada apa dengan rasa tak rela yang tidak bisa ia tepis?

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya seutas kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Natalya, sebelum mata bilah tajam miliknya tertanam dalam perut Alfred, membuat sang pemuda melebarkan pupilnya dikarenakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Cairan merah berbau karat mulai merasuki indra penciuman, bersamaan dengan Alfred yang limbung karna kakinya yang mulai tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

"Na—Natalya?"

Teror perlahan merambati diri Natalya. Ia menatap nanar tangannya yang telah bersimbah darah. Darah Alfred.

Natalya menjatuhkan dirinya dekat sang pemuda. Menggunakan pahanya sebagai alas, ia menggenggam tangan Alfred dengan erat—detak jantung berdetak kencang seiring warna pada paras sang pemuda mulai menghilang. Rasa bersalah menyergap, membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Natalya menutup matanya dengan erat, tak sanggup melihat keadaan Alfred akibat perbuatannya.

Tangan kembali terulur—mengelus pipi pucat Natalya perlahan meskipun telah dipenuhi darah. Cairan sebening kristal mulai menusuk ujung matanya; berusaha untuk keluar ketika melihat Alfred masih saja mengulas senyum lebar yang sama pada dirinya, meski dengan tatapan mata yang hampir kosong.

"Alfred—maafkan aku," Isakan kecil mulai terdengar, rasa bersalah semakin menyesakkan; membuatnya susah untuk menarik nafas. Alfred terkekeh pelan—meskipun ia lalu terbatuk-batuk. Suaranya parau, namun masih diselubungi kehangatan.

"Aku tahu, Natalya. Aku tahu."

Tangis Natalya pun pecah. Namun, Alfred menarik kepalanya mendekat, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tipis pada keningnya sebelum sepasang safir miliknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata dalam tidur panjang.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Natalya."

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
